Is it love?
by Honey-Bee1311
Summary: Gosh! Taka and Miaka, speparated by someone. So, the question is: Are they to be together or not?
1. Chapter 1:Is it love?

Author's note: This is my first fan fiction. I would really like to know what do you guys think about his story.   
  
The story:  
1) Miaka never found the Universe of Four Gods.  
2) The characters in the book are real high school students.  
3) Taka and the six other suzaku senshi are now in their third year while Miaka and Yui are one year slower than them.  
  
***The Story***  
  
The suns shining with birds chirping and bees buzzing around the flowers in the school garden. Students were laughing and busy talking as the school bell rang. Miaka and Yui who best friends for about ten years were walking round the school garden when they saw Taka. Taka is one of the cutest and most popular guys in school. His silky blue hair shone brightly in the sun, and moved up and down his face when he turned, to see Miaka and Yui staring at him. He smiled to them charmingly and they blushed.  
  
During break, Taka came to have lunch with Miaka leaving all his admirers growing with jealousy. Miaka has always got a crush on Taka but little does she know that he too felt the same way.  
  
"Are you free tonight?" asked Taka nervously, swaying from side to side.  
  
"erm... yeah but I have to be home before midnight and no alcohol," said Miaka with twinkling eyes.  
  
"What?.. I was thinking if I could phone you," said Taka, looking confused and cute.  
"What? Oh sure! Yeah!" said Miaka who is now filled with embarrassment and stared at Taka as he brushed his hair with his right hand.  
  
"Great," said Taka cheerfully while walking towards his friends  
  
********************  
  
At night at Yuuki Resident, Ketsuke picked up the phone. "Hello! Yuuki Resident," said Ketsuke formally.  
  
"Can I please speak to Miaka," asked Taka shyly.  
  
"ehem... and who are you..." answered Ketsuke keenly but was interrupted by Miaka.  
  
Miaka pushed Ketsuke away. "Hi Taka!"  
  
"Are you free?" asked Taka.  
  
"Yeah..." answered Miaka when she stepped on Ketsukes' face when he tried to snatch the phone.  
  
The conversation continues until Mrs. Yuuki return home from work with Ketsuke gasping for breath as he crawls away.  
  
Miaka lay down on her bed, looking at the posters on the wall while thinking about the conversation that she had with Taka. Am I dreaming? Did he really mean what he said? Could it really be true?   
  
********************  
  
"Yuuki Miaka! This is the third time you've been sleeping in my class this week. If you think that my class is boring you can spend the next hour standing outside the class." Yelled Mr. Yamamoto, the history teacher.  
  
"Miaka, how can you sleep in class when the exam is just two weeks away?" said Yui sternly before she realized that Miaka was staring at Taka instead of listening to her. "What have you two lovely birds been doing? Are you hiding something from me?" Yui asked as she eyed Miaka with interest. "Oh so now you have a boyfriend and you're leaving your best friend behind"  
  
Miaka who finally realized that Yui was talking to her, blushed and answered quickly, "Hiding what? What boyfriend?"  
  
"Miaka!!!" said Yui sternly, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Ok...I'll tell you." said Miaka and explained softly "He phoned me the other night and told me that he like me after he asked me who I like. I was shocked when he told me that and didn't believe him but he somehow got me convinced and I admitted that I like him too."  
  
Yui looked a pale as a ghost after Miaka finished explaining and said, "Oh my!" Suddenly turned cheery again and exclaimed, "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
***Author's (Melissa) note***-  
  
"Yeah, I'm happy for you too...so happy that I feel like strangling you. Some girls just gets everything they want!" shrieked Melissa. "Unfair!"  
  
"Cool down," said Pan while fanning Melissa with a big fan.  
  
***Back to story***  
  
After school, as Taka walked Miaka home, he asked her if she could go to school tomorrow to watch his basketball match which Miaka agreed. Taka's the basketball captain of the school and was obviously one of the best players in school. Miaka has always supported and cheered for him. She never failed to watch any one of his tournaments. The way he moved so smoothly with the ball as if it was a part of him was the best part.  
  
********************  
  
Miaka was in her room, writing in her diary...  
  
Dear diary, Taka was fabulous this morning. He played extremely well and his team won the other by a lead of 20 points. I was so worried when he injured his leg in the first half. Luckily he was back in the game in the second half. After game, we went for a drink. I just love the way he talks about stuffs that he like, just like a kid!  
  
Last year when I was new at this school, I knew nothing about basketball but now I'm turning into a basketball freak myself. Spectators were cheering while cheerleaders were cheering for the team that they believe was the best. I was sitting at a bench all alone when he came and talked to me and all I did was just smile. He has the nicest eyes among all the guys I've known and also have the nicest voice. I never knew his name except that he was the guy that almost every first year girls talk about. He was easily noticeable as one of the best in the court. I was always only there to cheer upon him and stare at him when he wasn't looking. I felt jealous when other girls surround him. No matter how hard I tried, I never did once come out from my shell to talk to him.   
  
These few days have been just like a never-ending dream. The guy I love is talking to me and I answered him back without any hesitation. He told me that he loves me too but could he be trusted? I do trust him but I can't ignore the fact that this is all happening too sudden and that people acknowledge him as flirty. He even asked me if I would accept him if he proposed. I was too happy to even think that I quickly answered "yeah".   
  
One day was walking down the stairs to the school hall, Nuriko, who is a friend of Taka came to me and asked if I am the girl Taka's was chasing. :) I just blushed and said, "I don't know".   
  
***Author's note***  
Melissa: Well the first chapters complete! Feel free to tell me what u think about it. Hope u all like the story! 


	2. Chatper 2:Protected

Disclaimer:  
  
Author (Melissa): I claim....KYA!!!!!  
  
Tasuki: Lekka Sshhhiieeennn! We belong to Yuu Watase! Not You!....AaaahhhhHH!  
  
Melissa: *who is as black as charcoal, punched Tasuki* I NEVER DID FINISH MY SENTENCE! As I was saying, I claim nothing, Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase and only to her! *sniff* I wouldn't mind owning Tamahome though...  
  
Suzaku senshi: Wow! Tasuki can fly!!!!*looking up at the sky*  
  
***Author's note***  
  
Ok, so this chapter may contain a few foul language. I felt that the chapter wasn't complete without it because I knew that's how some of the characters speak. If anyone is offended by the story because of what I wrote about his or her favourite character, I'm sorry.  
  
***The Story***  
  
"Yo!"   
  
Miaka turned around and said, "Oh hi, so how's your exam?" as she is bedazzled by how cute Taka is in his sexy-collar-school uniform.  
  
"Not too good!" replied Taka as he smiled to some passing girls."How's yours?"  
  
A passing friend interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Wassup man!" said Tasuki, who was wearing nothing except his shorts. Hunky! "Let's hit the court before the others get to it!"  
  
Taka smiled charmingly and then said,"Well gotta go!" He winked and then walked away with Tasuki, roughing around like little kids.  
  
***Best Friends***  
  
"What are you thinking about, Miaka?" asked Yui with concern as she finished off her lunch.  
  
"Well.." replied Miaka. "Although I've been talking on the phone almost every night for about 2 weeks now, I feel like there's something that I don't know which I should."  
  
Yui looked at Miaka, thinking and said, "What could be wrong?" Raising her voice, "You can stop thinking about him for just a minute, can't you? Every time when we start to chat, he's all you ever talk about now. You even stopped talking to me about Pro Wrestling. The one thing that you like so much."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," said Miaka.   
  
There was a short silence before someone spoke again.  
  
"So, why don't we head to the library? I've got some research to do."   
  
"Do we have to? You're always so hardworking," answered Miaka lazily who suddenly shouted excitedly, "Say who is that?"  
  
Yui turned around to see a guy wearing a blue turtleneck to match his black jeans. He has dark brown hair with golden highlights and beautiful brown almond shaped eyes. She blushed hard when the guy waved to her, giving her the cutest smile.  
  
"He's the new student, no-da," said Chichiri who suddenly came out of nowhere.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!" shrieked Miaka and Yui together loudly, burning with anger.  
  
"It's scary no-da, Chichiri," said Miaka.  
  
"Ah...but it's my style no-da" explained chichiri, smiling broadly.  
  
"Wierd!" exclaimed both Miaka and Yui.  
  
********************  
  
Students are talking happily, moving around the class, changing their seats and passing notes before a beautiful lady came into the class. She wore a cute pink dress that is knee length with high platform shoes. Almost every guy in the class stared at her when she entered. Each of them with their eyes wide open.   
  
She spoke softly and sweetly as she introduces herself as their new art teacher, Miss. Soi. With a teacher like her, who could concentrate in class?   
  
Everyone greeted and soon the lesson began. Needless to say, half of the boys in class were concentrating on her more than on their sculpture models, which ended up looking more like trash.  
  
"What's wrong with the guys?" asked Subaru, with a confused look on her face.  
  
"This isn't the first time it had happened. The same thing happen when Miss. Matsunaga was here last year," said Yui.  
  
"You know the guys, they just couldn't let their eyes off any pretty girls they see" said Takiko.  
  
"Especially those with nice butts," said Tokaki while eying the girls.  
  
"Eeekkk!" shrieked the girls with their blushing face.  
  
"How long have you been listening to us?" shouted Miaka as she raised her eyebrows   
  
"It's not good to eavesdrop on other people," said Subaru with slight hesitation a she blushed.  
  
********************  
  
"Miaka no baka(Stupid Miaka)!" yelled Nakago.  
  
"Damare! (Shut up!)" bellowed Miaka who was burning with anger.  
  
Miaka never liked Nakago since the first day she knew him. What an annoying little brat he is!  
  
"What are you up to tonight?" asked Nakago cheekily.  
  
"What does it have to do with you..." said Miaka but was interrupted.  
  
Nakago pushed Miaka to the wall with both of his hands on her shoulder and said, "You know what I mean."  
  
"Achi ike! (Go away)" warned Miaka.  
  
Miaka shrugged as she tries to push Nakago away but he wouldn't budge. She looks worried and stared on the ground the whole time. Suddenly Nakago tried to kiss her!  
His face was only an inch away form her when...  
  
"Is this how you treat a lady?"   
  
"Damn! Don't butt into other people's business," said Nakago furiously, letting go of Miaka but have one of his arms out stretched as if he's protecting Miaka.  
  
"Taka!" whispered Miaka softly as she thought to herself, "This it just like in the fairy tales, the prince always come to the rescue."  
  
"Let her go!" yelled Taka who was cracking his knuckles.  
  
Nakago breathe out loudly and then charged at Taka who ducked smoothly out of the way.   
  
*Punch*  
  
"Shit!"  
  
*Whack*  
  
"Ergh!"  
  
Taka gripped Nakago's collar, pulling him forward and warned him about going near Miaka again. Nakago had a black eye and bleeding lips while Taka had nothing except a bruised knuckle.   
  
"Taka!" yelled Miaka. "Are you alright?" asked Miaka concernly.   
  
********************  
  
Taka and Miaka are both alone in the school's medical room. Taka's on the bed while Miaka tries fix his bruised knuckle.   
  
Suddenly Taka hugs Miaka from the back.....  
  
***Author's note***  
hehe....anyone have any idea what would happen in the next chapter. Try and guess. I do accept suggestions on what you guys want more of and what you don't. So, please R & R 


	3. Chapter 3:Unexpected

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase, not me. I'm just the author of this story. Please don't sue me for adding new character into this story.  
  
***Author's note***  
  
Suddenly Taka hugs Miaka from the back.....  
  
"I love you!"  
  
Ahhh......I'm in love!!!  
  
"Just in case Miaka doesn't wants you anymore, will you date me?" I asked Taka desperately.  
  
"In your dreams Taka belongs to be," said Miaka fiercely with her fist out reading to do some serious punching.  
  
"hehe...just kidding"  
  
***The Story***  
  
Miaka's heart is pounding really fast and is finding it difficult to breathe. She tried to speak but no sound could be heard. She kept telling herself to calm down but couldn't. She could not even think properly. She had always wanted Taka to hold her close like this but not in school.  
  
Miaka blushed hard as she came face to face with Taka. He moves closer to her, hugging her tightly as Miaka looks shyly up at Taka.  
  
Taka moves his face closer to Miaka's and whispered in her ears, "I really love you!"  
  
Miaka could hardly hear him say that as her heart was pounding so loudly. She replied back, "I do too."  
  
They are both moving their faces closer and closer towards each other, ready to kiss when someone shouted. "Quick in the medical room."  
  
Both of them startled, moved away form each other as 2 students who were carrying an injured student came inside the room with the school nurse.   
  
"Both of you out of here now!" said the school nurse quickly who was busy with her work.  
  
As Taka and Miaka walked out of the medical room, he quickly grabbed her hand before she was able to walk away. He pulled her towards him and planted a kiss on her cheek then stared into her eyes as he moved away. Miaka stood there staring at the back of Taka as he walked away, unable to believe what had happened.  
  
********************  
  
Miaka found it hard to concentrate in class for the rest of the day as Taka's words are being played over and over again in her head. "I love you."  
  
At home at night, Miaka was waiting desperately for the phone to ring, hoping that Taka would phone her. But, the phone never did ring.   
  
***Miaka's thoughts***  
  
Today's kiss from Taka was certainly unforgettable. It is certainly my sweetest and happiest moment this semester. Why didn't he phone me? Isn't he as happy as I am? Or did he just kiss me for fun?  
  
********************  
  
"One, two, three, four"  
  
Miaka is now doing her warm-up for her basketball training. On the other side of the court, she could see Taka and his teammates discussing about their up coming match.  
All of a sudden without, a ball went flying out of nowhere heading towards Miaka...  
  
"Look out!"  
  
*whack*  
  
"Ouch!" screeched Miaka after the ball had hit hard on her head. She rubbed her head with her hand as she walks towards the benches.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked the coach as she bent down to look at Miaka.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," lied Miaka. "Ooohh!" groaned Miaka after the coach left her alone.  
  
Few seconds after the coach left came a guy in his red number eleven-basketball jersey.  
  
"Are you sure your okay?" asked Taka with concern as he sat next to her on the bench with his legs wide open.  
  
Miaka stared at him and then nodded as she smiled to him.  
  
He sat closer to her and planted a kiss on her fore head. A few girls from Miaka's class who saw the whole incident felt jealous and were burning with anger.  
  
********************  
  
"Beep! Beep!"  
  
Miaka checked the inbox messages in her cell.  
  
"Meet me at Candy world at 4 today!"  
  
"Are you walking home with me today Miaka?" asked Yui as she walked out of the shower room.  
  
"Nope, I've got a date!" replied Miaka as she rushed out of the girls changing room.  
  
The wind blew slightly and leaves and flowers fell from the tree. The weather was cool and the air was fresh. People were chattering as they walked past. Couples were sitting on the benches, some with their arms around each other. Kids were running around with ice cream in their hands.   
  
Miaka was walking into a shopping mall with a big neon sign that read "Candy World."  
  
As she was looking for a familiar face, a voice called out, "Miaka!"  
  
Miaka looked back to see Taka in dressed in a blue sexy-collar-shirt, blue jeans and black choker.   
  
"So you came?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" said Miaka as she walked closer to him.   
  
"Any idea what you want to do?" asked Taka as he held her hand.  
  
Miaka who was too shy to say anything shakes her head.  
  
Taka brought Miaka to a nearby cinema where they are showing a special teen love movie.  
  
In the cinema, Taka puts his arm on Miaka's shoulder and she puts her head on his shoulder. What a romantic scene!  
  
********************  
  
"This is going to be really fun."  
  
"Especially all those great foods."  
  
"Not to mention all those people who are going to be there."  
  
Everyone in the school hall, garden and cafeteria are all talking about the party that is going to be held at the school gym. The school board, teachers and students are going to be there. The best thing is that everyone gets to have a date.  
  
"I'm really excited about the party. Have you girls bought your prom dress?" asked Miaka.  
  
"Hm...let's go shopping this evening," replied Yui.  
  
"Sure!" said the girls excitedly.  
  
"So anyone of you got a date already?" asked Subaru cheerfully.  
  
"We're not as lucky as you," answered Takiko.  
  
"You've got a date already?" asked Yui keenly.  
  
"She going with Tokaki," answered Takiko.  
  
Miaka sat there quietly not joining her friends in their conversation, thinking about Taka. She wonders if he will ask her to be his date. Meanwhile she's worried that if she doesn't ask him, he will never get to be her date. What if some other girls got to him before her?  
  
********************  
  
The school gym was unrecognizable. It was decorated beautifully with colored and patterned curtains and silk hangings. There's a disco ball in the middle of the dance floor that used to be the basketball court. There's a place next to the stage for a live DJ. There's spotlights that shines on the stage and speakers on both ends.   
  
The food tables were filled with wonderful food such as finger foods, pastas, tacos and many more. There's also a drink corner where fruit punch, juices and soft drinks were available.  
  
Teachers and students could be seen in their dresses or tuxedoes with dates or friends. Everyone dressed formally for this special occasion. This was definitely the event of the year.  
  
Miaka wore a cute pink dress with flower patterns on it. She and her friends were talking about all the cute couples happily at the main door into the gym. Suddenly a limo stopped in front of the gym and Taka stepped out of it after a short man opened the door for him.  
  
The man said to Taka as he bowed to him, "I will take care of the preparations and will send your lady here later."  
  
"Very well."  
  
At the sight of Taka, Miaka remembered that he was sort of avoiding her for the past few days. Taka walked into the gym past Miaka and her friends without greeting them. Miaka wondered why.  
  
Finally the party has begun. There are people who were dancing and enjoying the music by the live band while some just couldn't stop themselves from staying away form the food corner. Couples seem to be enjoying themselves by either dancing or staying in a dark corner kissing.  
  
Miaka was walking round the corner to the garden fountain behind the gym. There she saw Taka and she wondered what is he doing there instead of enjoy the party like everyone else.  
  
"Just enjoying the scenery," replied Taka dully. "Wanna go for a walk round the garden?"  
  
Miaka nodded.  
  
Two lovebirds were happily walking round the garden fountain when suddenly....  
  
"Ahh...!" screamed Miaka before Taka got hold of her. "I didn't' see the stone there, clumsy me," said Miaka nervously.  
  
Taka whose hands were on Miaka's waist stared into her eyes. They closed their eyes as they moved closer to each other. Their lips was almost touching when...  
  
"Taka?"  
  
A pretty girl with long brown hair, blue eyes and fair completion walked from the corner where Miaka came from. She wore a baby blue spaghetti strip silky dress that reaches slightly above the knee. She even had make ups on.  
  
"Minori!" said Taka as she quickly let go of Miaka.  
  
"There you are," said Minori happily before she saw Miaka. "Who is she?"  
  
"She's just a friend."  
  
Miaka who is totally lost in this conversation asked who Minori is.  
  
"I'm Taka's fiancé, Satoshi Minori," said Minori as she put her arms into Taka's.  
  
***Author's note***  
I wonder what would happen next. Thanks you for reading and please review. 


	4. Chapter 4:Parted

***Author's note***  
"She's just a friend."  
  
"I'm Taka's fiancé..."  
  
Well, this was certainly unpredictable. Please read and review. I would also like to thank those people who have reviewed the previous chapters. Without those reviews there wouldn't have been a chapter 4. Arigato!!!  
  
***The Story***  
  
"I'm Taka's fiancé, Satoshi Minori," said Minori as she put her arms into Taka's.  
  
"I'm Yuuki Miaka," said Miaka shakily. "Taka's fiancé? He never told me that he had a fiancé. Just a friend..." thought Miaka.  
  
"Sir, the ceremony is about to start," said a man.  
  
Miaka recognized him immediately as Taka's driver.  
  
"Please excuse us," said Minori to Miaka and then turned to Taka and said, "Let's go."  
  
Miaka traced their backs as they left. She couldn't help feeling anger, sadness and jealousy at the same time.   
  
The couple entered the school gym that was full of people.   
  
Soon, the music stopped and the principle of the school walked on stage. He said that he's going to make an important announcement. That is that the new school board members are Mr. Sukunami and Mr. Satoshi. He then invited Mr. Sukunami on stage for a talk. Soon enough he finished his speech. Everyone clapped after his speech and continued what they were doing when the music stopped.  
  
Miaka walked back into the gym to hear her friends talking about the announcement and the girl who was with Taka. Miaka almost chocked when she drank her fruit punch after hearing her friends say that.  
  
"What did you say," asked Miaka quickly afraid that she heard the wrong thing.  
  
"The principle announced that the school now belongs to the Sukunami and Satoshi family," replied Yui clearly.  
  
The name Satoshi rang a bell in Miaka's brain...Minori.  
  
"By the way Miaka who's the girl with Taka, they seem to be very close," asked Takiko.  
  
Miaka was speechless as her friends stared at her waiting for an answer. This was what she's afraid that her friends would ask.  
  
"Don't tell me that she's his sister because they don't look alike. Besides brothers and sisters don't act like that around each other," said Yui as she stared at the couple who were at the food table sharing food from the same plate.  
  
"You don't suppose she's his girlfriend, do you?" asked Takiko.  
  
"They do look lovely...but I thought he was...," said Subaru as she pointed her finger to and fro Taka and Miaka but stopped after she saw Miaka's reaction.  
  
Miaka couldn't stand it any longer. "Let them be," she said loudly with droplets of tears in her eyes as she walked away.  
  
"Miaka, wait!" said Yui who followed Miaka. "Miaka!"  
  
"Could she be Miss. Satoshi?" asked Subaru after Miaka and Yui left the gym.  
  
"Could be. Those two families are known to be very close and very helpful to the government," explained Takiko.  
  
Out at the garden fountain behind the gym where Miaka first met Minori, stood Miaka staring up at the dark grey sky. With stars sparkling all over it just like a night view of the ocean. Miaka, with tears rolling down her eyes as she covered her face with her hands. Yui stood in front of Miaka with confusion but knew better that to have asked her about her problem.  
  
"Yui!"  
  
"Yeah?" replied Yui softly.  
  
There was a moment of silence as they looked into each other's eyes before Miaka spoke again.  
  
"He's engaged..." answered Miaka shakily. She paused to catch a breath before saying, "To... Satoshi Minori."  
  
"The girl that was with him?" asked Yui, who was shocked by the news. "When did you found out about this?"  
  
"Just now," said Miaka, who is still crying. "If only I knew about this earlier, then I wouldn't have fell for him"  
  
Miaka's eyes were red from crying. Yui put her arm on Miaka's shoulder and gave a comforting pat on her shoulder.  
  
"At least you found out before it is too late."  
  
"It's already too late because I've already fallen in love with him," exclaimed Miaka raising her voice slightly. "Did you know how hurt I was when he told her that I was just a friend?"   
  
Just behind Miaka and Yui, coming from around the gym's corner, a figure of a perfectly built man could be seen. The figure who stood with his back facing the wall seemed to have heard their conversation. He smirked and walked away.  
  
***Author's note***  
This chapter is a bit too short, don't you think? This particular chapter might not have been very good for you, Taka and Miaka fans out there.  
By the way, any idea whose the guy? A spy? A murderer? Or just plain old Taka?  
We'll anyways I'll waiting to read your reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5:Jealousy

***Author's note*** Well... here comes another chapter! Have anyone of you ever wonder who that secretive guy was? So, what are you waiting for? Continue reading to find out.  
  
***The Story*** "MiakaAaAaA!!!!"  
  
"Huh?" said Miaka who is looking slightly lost in thought. "You called, sensei?"  
  
"Miaka, if you continue to daydream, you'll never finish high school till you're 30," said Yui teasingly.  
  
"Yeah right, don't over exaggerate," said Miaka as she placed her head in between her arms on the table.  
  
Yui looked at her best friend with concern before saying, "Forget about him already. He's not worth it after what he did to you. You've got to move on."  
  
Miaka who said nothing was already deep in thought while staring at the board.  
  
********************  
  
"Hello, is this seat taken?"  
  
Miaka looked up to see a very familiar girl before saying out loud in shock, "Minori! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, since my dad is now one of the school boards, it would be better if I study in this school. Besides, now I can spend more time with Taka and we could now see each other more often. After all we're just one block away," said Minori with a big smile on her face.  
  
The day surely hadn't gone any better for Miaka. She thought she saw Taka staring at her when he passed by her class on the way to gym but couldn't be too sure about it as Minori is in the same class as her. At lunch, she hardly touched her food, as she felt sick looking at two lovebirds smiling at each other happily while enjoying their meal with friends around them, teasing them about how lovely they both looked.  
  
Taka and Minori had definitely become the hot topic in school. Why wouldn't they be? Both their fathers are members of the school board. They are what people call perfect couple with Taka as the prince charming and Minori as the lovely princess.  
  
*******************  
  
All week long while Miaka was walking along the hallways she would hear students gossiping about how lovely the couple are. How romantic they are when they are together, eating lunch together and going home together. Miaka even wondered if they live in the same house.  
  
By the end of the week, last class during cheer leading, Miaka thought she was going to pass out, as she couldn't take it anymore. Her whole life has been turned upside down since Minori's arrival. She would give almost anything just to be Minori. Why wouldn't she? Minori has one of the cutest and most popular guys in school for a boyfriend. She was just elected captain of the cheerleading squad. Miaka had been dreaming of getting that post since the beginning of the school term. Minori is also becoming one of the popular students in school. She even gets good grades. That was certainly something that Miaka wasn't good at. Besides that, possibly almost every teacher in school is praising Minori about how well she's doing in her studies besides all the extra curricular activities she's been taking.  
  
Miaka felt that she was being shadowed and is feeling left out. But, luckily she had her usual friends who do not try all their might just to be friends with the popular kids to help cheer her up.  
  
********************  
  
Below the shady tree, lying on top of a lovely flower patterned cloth, while listening to the 2 lovebirds at the top branch chirping. Deep in thoughts with all that has happened, she thought, "Would it be better to just give up?"  
  
She took out a book and wrote...  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Life has never been this complicated. Everything has turned upside down. I want to escape form everything. I want to fly away and be as free as the bird.  
  
I wonder what is Taka doing now? Is he with Minori? How long have they been engaged? Are they living in the same house? Did he really love me? Was he only playing with me? What actually happened?  
  
Everything happened so quickly that I could hardly recall what really happened and why did it happen. I wish there was someone who could answer all my questions.  
  
Yui always tells me to forget about him. I've tried my best but I couldn't. Is this what they call fallen too deep?  
  
How I wish that everything would go back to how it sued to be. To hear Taka's voice on the phone again. To see his face smiling charmingly at me during lunch everyday. To know that there's someone watching over you every now and then.  
  
She stopped writing, looked up into the sky and tears started flowing down her cheeks.  
  
She penned down in her diary...  
  
It's easy to love someone and to be loved but not easy to be loved back by the person you love. It's disappointing to feel that the one you loved seemed so far away even though when he's so near. But it's worse to find out that even though you know that you both love each other, you can never be together.  
  
***Author's note***  
  
Hehee...sorry for the late update. Hope you all like this chapter.  
  
As you can see, in this chapter there's not much excitement, mostly it's about Miaka's feeling on how she feel about everything that's happening in her life (the changes that's happening)  
  
This chapter is pretty sad, don't you think so?  
  
Especially the last part where she wrote about love. I guess it's just what everyone goes thru.  
  
Well, as usual please read and review. 


End file.
